Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a liquid crystal display device 10 according to the related art. As shown, the liquid crystal display device 10 according to the related art includes a liquid crystal panel 11 and a backlight unit 12 providing light to the liquid crystal panel 11.
The backlight unit 12 includes a light source (not shown), a light guide plate 12a, a guide panel 12b supporting the liquid crystal panel 11, and a cover bottom 12c in which the light guide plate 12a and the light source are received.
Also, as shown, a foam pad 13 is coupled between the liquid crystal panel 11 and the guide panel 12b to couple the liquid crystal panel 11 with the guide panel 12b. 
However, since the structure for supporting the liquid crystal panel 11 using a mechanism such as the guide panel 12b and at the same time coupling the backlight unit 12 with the liquid crystal panel 11 necessarily requires a non-active area, a problem occurs in realizing a narrow bezel.